The Journey of Lucy Heartfillia
by snakeboy33
Summary: Based on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Lucy is an average girl living in a town, when she is dragged into an adventure by a mysterious woman, and 13 mages who don't know the definition of "subtle". Who knows what she will see on her adventures?


_It began many years ago…_

_Miles from this soft, comfortable home, sits the proud and great city of Magnolia. The center for great trade, treasure, and above all else, magic._

In the city, people of all ages bustled about, doing their daily activities. Children played, as people shouted out promotion for their products.

_But the greatest characteristic of the city, was the guild it lived in the shadow of... Fairy Tail!_

At the height of the hill where the city was, was a massive guild hall, built almost like a fortress. It had a shining orange symbol, with great walls and proud towers. It seemed to be built into the stone hill itself.

Assembled on the balcony, was a short elderly man, with tufts of white hair, and a white mustache. His face was full of confidence, and pride.

_The guild was the realm of Makarov Dreyar, one of the greatest of the Wizard Saints. He ruled his guild with strength and nobility, confident that his line would continue, for it was secure in the arms of his son, and his grandson._

Makarov sat on a throne of his guild, with his proud expression. At his right hand, was an older man with a black beard and black hair. To his left hand, was a young man with spiky golden hair.

_One could go on for mere centuries about the wonders of Fairy Tail. Filled with magic, wealth, and beauty, there was nothing negative that could be said about Fairy Tail. The mages of Fairy Tail were unmatched, with no other guild matching it in such skill._

Throughout the guild hall, people of all ages were laughing, eating and drinking. Some were fighting, but there was no ill will behind these brawls.

_Its riches lay with its magic prowess. People from all of Fiore flocked to Fairy Tail, to seek wisdom and assistance. From the lowest peasant, to the wealthiest nobleman, all looked to Fairy Tail for guidance. This gave the guild wealth, and prestige._

_The guild continued to rise in power, until finally, all other guilds had no choice, but acknowledge the might of this one guild. All paid their respects to Makarov, even the great sorceress, Kagura Mikazuchi, greatest member of the guild, Mermaid Heel._

Before the throne of the guild, where Makarov sat, with his son and grandson flanking him, an assembly of women was gathered. They were lead by an attractive young woman with long flowing black hair. She nodded her respects to the guild master, if only reluctantly.

_But no good thing lasts forever. Slowly but surely, time began to take its toll on the guild. The nights began to set in, and darkness crept forward._

Makarov was surrounded with gold, deep within the dwellings of Fairy Tail. He had a euphoric expression, as he looked over the glow. The magic lights that hovered through the massive treasure hall, gave the room a great shine. From the shadows, Laxus watched, silent.

_Makarov became obsessed with magic and gold. It began to poison his thoughts. He constantly wanted his guild to become greater, and the poison, flowed through the halls…._

It was a general day in Magnolia. Children were playing, and flying kites. One of the kites, was of a dragon. The Fairy Tail guild hall was silent, as the guild members went about their usual routine.

"Erza!" Mirajane Strauss said as she jumped up onto a table," Prepare to be defeated!"

"I will never lose to a white-haired hag like you!" Erza Scarlet responded as she jumped onto an opposing table.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Levy McGarden asked as she watched the two teens duke it out.

"Naw," Gray Fullbuster answered," There's no point." A fist then slammed on the table.

"Real men fight for their families!" Elfman Strauss said. The guild hall continued to celebrate the fact that it was another day, as Laxus looked over the balcony.

_The first sign, was the roar of a great wind, as it descended from the North. The trees moaned and cried as a warm force fell down the mountains._

Laxus gripped the balcony tightly, as his face turned grim.

"Oi! Laxus!" Freed Justine said," What's up with you?"

"You're acting all distant!" Bixlow said as he hung down from a flagpole.

"Distant! Distant!" Bixlow's dolls echoed as the hovered around him.

"Freed! Sound the alarm!" Laxus said," Evergreen contact my grandfather!"

"What is something coming?" Evergreen asked, to which Laxus nodded," What?"

"Dragons!" Laxus murmured. The name of the most feared and powerful creatures in Fiore made Laxus' three followers freeze.

"Dragons!" Laxus yelled into the guild. Everyone looked up at the sound of the warning. Even Mirajane and Erza stopped their brawling.

There was then a terrible roar, as a curtain of fire fell from the skies. The fire smashed into the guild walls. Laxus jumped behind a pillar to escape the fire. A few of the people at watch were not so lucky.

_They were drakes from the North. Not one, not two, but five dragons, descended upon the land._

Another stream of fire soared through the hair, incinerating the kites. The people looked up, as five enormous shadows descended upon Magnolia.

_The first was the one who loved the sight of his own power, Sting, the White Dragon._

A blast of light fell from the sky, blasting a tower clear out of existence. The silhouette of Sting soared over the wreckage.

_The second was a dragon who dwelt in the shadows, Rogue, the Shadow Dragon._

A wave of dark magic, like black fire hit the walls of Magnolia, causing it to wither, and fall to pieces. Through the dust, people saw the beat of Rogues wings as he circled over.

_The third was the smallest, but by no means the weakest, Wendy, the Sky Dragon._

The already great wind began to build even more, before releasing in one final burst. The force of the air, blew houses clear out of the ground. People caught a glimpse of a great, feathered dragon through the sky.

_The fourth was the fiercest, and most violent, Gajeel, the Iron Dragon._

Instead of a stream of magic, from the sky, rained countless shards of iron, sharp as swords. They fell upon the land, cutting, and slashing it into nothing. The huge form of the Iron Dragon soared over the city.

_But the greatest, and mightiest of them all, was Natsu, the Fire Dragon._

The same fire that first signaled the arrival of the dragons, blasted upon the roads of Magnolia, turning houses into no more than dust.

_So much destruction was dealt that day, because the dragons thought nothing of this simple city. Oh no. They had set their eyes, on something far greater…._

"Form ranks!" Erza cried as she drew her sword," We can't let anything get through!"

The mages of Fairy Tail were rapidly trying to assemble to repel the advance of the dragons, as the doors rattled, and fire leaked through the cracks. Makarov desperately ran into the throne room, as he pressed a button on the arm chair. It opened up, revealing a key. He grabbed the key, and stuffed it in his pocket.

_For if there is one thing a dragon values, it is gold, and magic._

Finally, the door gave way to the force of the dragons.

"Get ready!" Laxus yelled. A red-scaled claw reached into the door way, and ripped it open. There was then a stream of fire, blasting the mages away. Through the dust, the dragons pushed their way into guild. With flicks of their wrists, they waved the guild-members aside as if they were nothing more than insects. The long, black tail of Rogue, the last one to enter the guild, whipped through the air, as it vanished into the smoke.

Makarov ran through the halls, holding the key close, as the floor exploded. With a roar, the dragons forced their way into the treasure room. As they rolled and reveled in their plunder, Laxus grabbed his grandfather, and pulled him away.

_Fairy Tail, was lost…._

The people of Fairy Tail ran out of the guild, desperate to avoid the wrath of the dragons. They fled through the desolate, still burning remains of the dragon's rampage, and into the wilderness.

_The once greatest guild of Fiore, was destroy. Lost to the wrath and power of the dragons. Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar, was forced to become a mercenary, but he never forgot the roar of the winds, or the heat of the fire, for he had seen the power of dragons at work, and the sheer force that came with them… And he never forgave, and he never forgot…_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Lucy yawned as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. It was a pretty routine day in her country house. The wind was blowing, and the sun as out. Lucy smiled. She was turning 30 soon. It was hard to believe it had been so long since she met the love of her life. She leaned back onto her chair, dipped her pen, and continued writing.

_It was around this time that I became part of this legend. For without warning, I was thrown into the fray of this conflict, and the tale._

"Mama!" a young voice cried. Lucy looked up, as her young daughter ran up to her.

"Layla," she said with a gentle smile.

"Where's Papa?" Layla asked, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"He went down to the lake with your brother," Lucy answered, as she put her daughter on her lap. Layla looked at Lucy's desk, and saw her writings in the journal.

"What's this?" she asked. Lucy smiled.

"Remember about what I told you about my adventures, and how I met your father," she said. Layla nodded.

"Well, perhaps its time I told you the whole story," Lucy said, as she tucked a stand of Layla's hair behind her ear," Let's start from the beginning. I'll tell you one thing now, it was more than unexpected…."

**Note: This, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when I get sapped on ideas. I write something based on something else. It allows me to clear my head. I had recently bought The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, and I was inspired. I know that this is not my story, but that's the point. Its supposed to be a parody of the Hobbit. As you can see, Lucy has the role of Bilbo, Laxus is Thorin, and Natsu, is basically Smaug. I knew from the get go Natsu was Smaug. It just seemed good in my head. I would be glad to take suggestions for "Eye of the Black Dragon" here too, since that's the story I've had to put on temporary hold due to lack of ideas.**


End file.
